


diamond.

by lithalos



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithalos/pseuds/lithalos
Summary: To melt into a touch so featherlight, so wistful and fleeting as if he may break beneath its weight. To love, and be loved.





	diamond.

**Author's Note:**

> aww baby's first try at honest to god fluff

Levity was not common in Akechi’s life. Brief moments of peace, of calm, free from expectations and burdens shackling him to the past, were rare. When the mistakes of yesterday frequently haunted thought, lingered in the back of his mind like a phantom, peace rarely followed.

More common in Akira’s presence, though. It was almost like the thief radiated serenity that soothed Akechi’s worries away, lifted the weight pressing on his chest and stealing his breath. It was a gentle wave of tranquility, enveloping him in a warm, slow embrace. He’d easily drown in the feeling; he wouldn't fight the even bubbling of his breath as he happily sighed his last bit of air. Blissfully gulping in lungful after burning lungful of the sweet equanimity that eluded him for so long.

And for once, he'd allow himself to feel. To relax into strong arms that held him more tenderly than he ever deserved. To melt into a touch so featherlight, so wistful and fleeting as if he may break beneath its weight. To love, and be loved.

The cynical part of him would never let him forget the blood staining his hands could only dirty this—sully the sweet, simple happiness he held dear.

In Akira's presence, in the calm he wrought, those thoughts felt far away. It was all too easy to be thrown to the whims of the tides, to be swept away by effervescent silence and the soft whispers of contentedness. And it brought comfort, arguably, when he needed it most.

Perhaps it didn't matter. What truly mattered was Akira's ephemeral smiles, a momentary crack in the empty varnish that revealed the molten, raw beauty underneath. Akechi cherished those moments; the times he'd unintentionally let a joke slip and Akira would snort in surprise. His hand would fly up to cover his lips, to attempt to hide the growing, genuine smile with an impromptu mask. And for a moment, Akechi could see teeth glitter like diamonds and grey eyes crinkle with silver leaf.

After the first time he saw Akira smile, maybe his jokes were a little less unintentional. It was almost pathetic, honestly, how far he’d go for Akira’s smile.

 

Even more pathetic, the desire to taste it.

 

Akechi liked to think of himself as patient. As one who maintained rigid restraint. After all, he was the one who wore fake masks of placidity in the wake of atrocity. He was the one slowly skinning his soul alive for the sake of an even slower, drawn out revenge.

So yes, perhaps patient. Maybe less so full of restraint.

Because the _moment_ he learned Akira was ticklish, the second he’d heard breathless giggles hiccuped out under his hands, the instant a shy smile broke out Akira’s face unbidden and unfettered,

  


restraint was absent.

  


And Akira's smile tasted bitter, but Akechi had expected that. He’d expected the bite of carefully brewed coffee on Akira’s lips, yet somehow it was so, so intoxicating. Drinking in the gentle hums and soft sighs laced with caffeine had Akechi dizzy. Akira’s hands in his hair, gentle and insistent, had Akechi desperate. And that small smile he could taste on Akira’s lips—

He couldn't drown, not yet, not after the saccharine taste of simple serenity; Akechi pulled away, breathing hard with gleeful pride as Akira tried to follow.

Blush blooming like roses across Akira's cheeks was a good look, Akechi decided. Only made better with the jeweled, glimmering smile that slowly spread across his face after.

As time wore on, Akechi learned Akira needed space. Sometimes physical—there were days when he simply wouldn't  want to be touched at all, shying away from encroaching touches and bustling crowds. And Akechi was okay with that; those days, he'd simply be content with watching a diamond smile glisten on his face as they talked about nothing in particular. It was never lost on Akechi, not really, that he was the only one Akira would never hide his smile for.

Other days, Akira needed _space._ The days Akechi would wander into Leblanc for coffee (or a bite of it) and find Akira upstairs, he'd leave him be. Only a few times had Akira asked him to stay, and every time he would. Even if it pained him, wrung his heart dry of grief, to see silver stain Akira’s cheeks.

And it was never lost on Akechi, not really, that the other phantom thieves never noticed. He could tell Akira would put on airs, build up a front of passive positivity as they dragged him along with their whims. And honestly, it used to make him angry; the insensitivity of their actions caused Akira stress, discomfort, and even he wasn't entirely sure why that mired him in rage.

After all was said and done, after forgiveness was never given or earned, but tolerance was, he’d figured it out. They _had_ noticed, but were unsure how to help and were woefully clumsy in their attempts.

A scenario, Akira had told him with a wry smile, was mirrored in Akechi as well.

They had known from the get-go of his impending betrayal— _Akira_ had known—and yet as the end of November had drawn ever closer, they still offered him a hand. A way out.

Even after he'd crossed the point of no return, pulled the trigger and watched sickening blood roses bloom, they'd offered him a hand. A way out.

 

Fools, he remembered thinking. Well intentioned, beautiful _fools_.

 

And it took a long while for him to own up to the shame, the guilt, the weighty shackles of the past enough to wander into Leblanc once more.

And the weight of the world hanging on his shoulders, the fresh wounds regret and remorse imparted on him, felt inconsequential when he saw a diamond smile welcoming him once more. It was small, hesitant, with eyes that no longer quite trusted, but it was there. It was more than he could have ever hoped for, and leagues more than he’d ever deserve.

Atoning for the past would be a long road to walk with the rot and stench of his sins lining the way, there was no getting past that. It was clear, even underneath that dazzling smile Akechi had fallen so hard for, was hurt. And it agonized him knowing he had ultimately been the cause of that beautiful smile dimming—both with betrayal and absence. The wounds of which may never quite heal. But just for a little while, as the hours wore on and the conversation finally broke free of empty pleasantries,

  
  
  
  


as Akira _smiled_ ,

  
  
  
  
  


Akechi was sure,

  
  
  
  
  


he wouldn't walk alone.

**Author's Note:**

> y'all i need to stop writing oneshots


End file.
